A altas horas
by Yuali
Summary: El insomnio les visita, los trasnocha perdiéndolos en los recuerdos de las noches en que hacían el amor.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitaman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.Y después de haber finalizado, habrá que conformarse con tener a Kogami de psycho-pass que le da un aire a Kyoya :/

**Notas: **Vamos a culpar a las noches de desvelo y estrés que este fic haya visto la luz, una buena manera de desestresarse es escribiendo, para mi. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**A altas horas**

A altas horas, es cuando lo siente más real. En la semiinconsciencia es cuando lo siente más cerca. Flotando es los sueños apenas deslumbrados por Morfeo, es cuando siente que de verdad hay amor de la otra parte. En su cama en Italia, en el hotel en Japón. Le siente. Le desea.

-:-:-:-

Ha altas horas de la noche se lamenta, se arrepiente enseguida y solo piensa en las rozones por las cuales no debe dejar que los extraños sentimientos que sentía ajenos le dominen, pero a esa hora es vulnerable y se deja vencer por el herbívoro que lleva dentro.

-:-:-:-

En el nocturno hay un azoro, los recuerdos le cubren; cierra los ojos y se concentra para contemplarlos un poco mas nítidos, más reales. Blanca, lisa y estilizada espalda de Kyoya, con rocío de agitación cubierta, la sedienta lengua bebe, se estremece, y goza. Gozan. Se introduce, y entones el dolor, y los mimos no rechazados dando paso al placer. De nuevo la profanación deseada, desahogarse en ese cuerpo amado. Dino quisiera impregnar no solo su semen, sino su esencia misma. En cada empuje de sus caderas, en el vaivén, cuando busca las manos de Kyoya para que trasmitirle que no es solo carnal para él. Intentando descifrar lo escrito en los suspiros y gemidos. Entre tanto le encuentra los labios y le besa con ganas, queriendo robarle el alma bucalmente." _Kyo…Kyoya, dios, Kyoya…".Rápido, fuerte, húmedo, beso, Kyoya._ Solo Kyoya, con solo el nombre Dino se funde. Los cables se le cruzan, ya no sabe si lo con lo que se esta frotando es la almohada o el cuerpo de su alumno. Puede ver la cara de Hibari llegando al éxtasis, aprieta los parpados, se estremece por completo y lo aprieta a el mismo, tan sencillamente sublime que se viene, tanto en los recuerdos como el la realidad, todo es húmedo, en la primera tiene un cuerpo cálido y deseado al que acurrucarse, en la segunda siente las sabanas más frías y la habitación inmensa. Mientras, el amanecer se niega a aparecer.

-:-:-:-

La madrugada se lo come, lo devora y lo deja albergado en su oscuro sistema digestivo, en el cual el tiempo no parece pasar. Castigo infernal o tal vez divino, ya no sabe en que oscuridad juega. En la suya o en la del bronco. Últimamente todo lo relaciona con él. El bronco en las pelas, en la azotea de la escuela, en la estancia de su casa, en el cielo "_su llama es cielo"_ se dice, el bronco en sus sabanas. No sabe por qué termina haciendo esas cosas con él. Nunca habían pasado por su cabeza ese tipo de acciones. No, hasta que llego el Haneuma a deslizarse en su vida y se las planteo a la fuerza. Encontró no tan desagradable que le tocara la mano sutilmente, no encontró incomodo que se le aproximara mas de lo necesario a la cara, no le molesto que su lengua jugara con la suya. En cambio, le gusta que le sostenga firme de la nuca, que no le separe de sus labios, que sus calores se confundan y arda ahí mismo al inferno.

Cuando ya no aguantan sienten que ni el mismísimo segundo círculo del infierno alberga tanta lujuria y fuego que ellos. Le gusta que el bronco lama su cuello, recorra su abdomen y que bese, acaricie y apachurre sus muslos, pero le gusta aun más que lo haga con los glúteos. Le gusta mordisquear su barbilla y manzana de Adán mientras le embiste feroz. Tiene un gusto especial por rasguñar la amplia espalda, para cuando se encuentren de nuevo acariciar las pequeñas costras o las cicatrices en el mejor de los casos.

Se encuentra así mismo bajo las sabanas, un tanto más vacías a diferencia que cuando se albergo en ellas, no quiere abrir los ojos porque para que el sol comience a acariciar las ventanas aun tiene que pasar muchas, muchas horas.

-:-:-:-

Recuerda que le ha dicho innumerables veces a Kyoya que lo amara por siempre, y le gusta decirlo, mas que para que a Hibari le quede claro y se sensibilice, es porque con un _siempre_ en aquella frase abre un futuro, un futuro con Kyoya.

-:-:-:-

Encuentra inquietante que el italiano le diga que siempre le amara, él no sabe qué es exactamente amar, y no sabe porque el bronco cree que saberlo. Y encuentra algo aun más inquietante que eso, y es que Haneuma le diga que jamás le olvide. "_jamás me olvides Kyoya"._ Porque cuando dice eso a Kyoya le llama sobre todo una palabra _jamás _que es lo que le da tanto peso a esa siempre cliché frase. El jamás le abre un abismo inmenso a poder olvidarlo. Y de verdad no cree poder hacerlo.

-:-:-:-

Sueñan juntos, sincronizados sin querer. El tiempo lo hace y los deshace, la noche se encarga de mostrarles la realidad transformada; sus pensamientos, reflexiones y recuerdos los escoltan al sueño profundo, para que así el tiempo se apresure más y tal vez el destino más tarde los vuelva a juntar.

* * *

No sé que les parezca, pero en lo personal me ha encantado, creo que es lo primero con que estoy satisfecha, aunque lo estaría más si fuera debidamente más largo, pero bueé que le vamos a hacer.

Ya saben me encanta leer sus comentarios!


End file.
